Double Date
by machi-tan
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino. Title says it all.


**For Kaceycorn! A pairing we agree on... for the most part.**

**I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi does.**

* * *

Sakura and Ino walked into the restaurants. The two girls were asked to go on a double date. They had done this before and they were all friends which made this all the better. They looked around until Ino spotted the two boys sitting in a table in the back talking. The girls walked over. When their dates spotted them they stood up.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Ino greeted.

Sasuke gave Ino a hug and planted a small kiss on her cheek causing Ino to smile.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

Naruto also swept Sakura into a hug and kissed her on the lips. After they sat down they ordered their food. Sasuke had his arm around Ino and Naruto rested his arm on Sakura's seat.

"So Ino how have you been?" Naruto asked.

"Good. I just got back from a mission-"

"Oh ya Pig I forgot to ask. How did that go?"

"Pretty good. It was only C-ranked. All Lee Neji and I had to do was deliver a scroll."

"Why couldn't Tenten do it again?" Sakura questioned.

Ino sighed, "I don't know. But I forgot to mention, on the mission Lee met this little kid and he kept going on and on about the power of passion. He was as bad as Lee. Imagine two Lees! Neji and I thought we were going to die." Ino sunk into Sasuke.

He held her closer and said, "Well at least you're back."

Ino smiled and kissed Sasuke. He kissed her back.

The kiss broke when Naruto said "Get a room." Causing Sakura to hit him.

"Like you should be speaking." Ino responded.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked.

"Oh come on I've seen you and Sakura plenty of times." Ino said as Sakura and Naruto blushed.

"Wh-What?!" Sakura stuttered.

Ino nodded and continued to explain. "I've seen what you and Sakura do. Please I have a key to her house. I've walked in on you two_" "Ah Ino!" Sakura cut her off. "No need to go into detail."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Dobe you told me that you barely even make out." They both turned a brighter red. "Please Ino continue." Sasuke instructed.

"Pig no."

"Forehead yes."

They two girls locked eyes.

"Pig." Sakura sternly said with a begging undertone.

"Forehead." Ino said just as stern with a mocking undertone.

They went silent for about a minute Ino blinked and leaned back and smiled. She closed her eyes and had a satisfied look as she said, "Deal I won't tell, but you have to keep your end."

Sakura sighed and nodded with a relieved smile. "Don't worry I will."

Naruto had a puzzled look as his gaze shifted from the two girls. "I still don't get how you two can do that. Have a whole conversation by just making eye contact."

"We're just that good of friends." Sakura tried to explain.

"Ya I know but I've seen people who are just as good of friends as you, and they cant do that." Naruto countered.

"We just know each other that well. Plus we have skill." Ino said plainly.

Naruto was going to say something else but Sasuke said, "Just leave it dobe."

Naruto just shrugged and dropped the subject. The server brought their food. Ino was having a grilled chicken salad. Sasuke was having tomato soup. Naruto enjoyed a miso ramen. And Sakura had a fish and veggie dish. Sakura looked at Naruto as he basically inhaled his ramen. Sakura picked up a group of vegetables.

"Naruto open wide." Sakura said as she held up the veggies.

Naruto opened only to be met with chopsticks full of vegetables.

Naruto was surprised and about to spit them out until Sakura pressed her chopsticks to his lips. "Don't you dare. I want you to eat them."

Naruto didn't want to eat them, but he saw Sakura's stern face. He just chewed and swallowed before he quickly began slurping his ramen again.

Sasuke and Naruto soon got into a conversation about jutsus, techniques, and training. Sakura and Ino filled each other in on gossip and news.

"Oh Billboard brow big news!" Ino exclaimed eyes twinkling.

"Do tell." Sakura said positioning herself to hear the news.

"Guess who has a long distance secret relationship."

Sakura's eyes widened, "No!"

Ino nodded with a satisfied smile.

"They finally got together?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yep Shika's with Temari."

Naruto cut into the conversation, "Wait Nara Shikamaru's with Temari?"

"I thought relationships were too troublesome for him?" Sasuke asked.

Ino smiled "Nope they are a couple. But you have to remain quiet about it."

They all nodded. The waitress took away their empty dishes and brought the check and a plate with four dangos. Naruto reached for the check. Sasuke's hand began sliding it towards himself.

"I've got it." The Uchiha informed him as he began to pull the check closer.

Naruot resisted and pulled it closer. "No teme, I've got it."

The check was in both boys hands and they had a determined look on their faces. Ino and Sakura chewed on dangos while the two boys tried to decide who would pay. When the girls saw them reach for a weapon they intervened.

"Enough!" Ino said.

"Who paid last time?" Sakura asked.

"Teme!"

"Dobe!" They said at the same time.

"Naruto did." Ino informed.

"So Sasuke gets to pay this time." The pink haired kunoichi decided.

Sasuke smirked, but Naruot kept his hold on the slip of paper.

"Naruto release!" Sakura commanded as she hit the back of his head.

Naruto let go of the check. Sasuke smirked again as he took the sheet and looked it over before taking out the correct amount. The Uchiha heir set the money on the table before they all stood up. They said their goodbyes as the two couples left to go their separate ways.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**machi-tan**


End file.
